moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Snoodle
Mr. Snoodle the Silly Snuffler is a Rare Moshling from the Ponies set, resembling an elephant. He has his own song called Mr. Snoodle: Do the Doodle!. As of the 28th of March 2014, his animation has been updated to look similarly to his "Do the Doodle" movement. Combination Biography Silly Snufflers are the sleepiest, snuffliest Moshlings around - and their sleepiness is contagious. Whenever a monster walks past, it can't help but yawn, stretch and fall asleep on the spot . . . zzzzz. And that's how Silly Snufflers avoid being caught. By the time the monster wakes up, the Snuffler has slowly shuffled away. I've tried every trick in the book to catch one of these snoozy critters. I even snuck up on one after drinking a gallon of black coffee, but I still nodded off, even though my eyelids were propped open with matchsticks. Foiled again! Mini Bio Silly Snufflers are some of the sleepiest, snuffliest Moshlings around. Whenever they amble by, Monsters can't help but yawn and fall asleep on the spot. And that's how Silly Snufflers avoid being caught! By the time the Monster wakes up, the Snufflers have managed to (slowly) get away. Foiled again! YAWN! The Official Collectable Figures Guide When it comes to silliness, it's hard to beat the Silly Snufflers. They are sleepy, slothful and slack, prefer life in the slow lane and love listening to lullabies. To stop themselves being snaffled up, Silly Snufflers can make monsters and Moshlings alike simply fall asleep. One big yawn and they're gone because while you sleep, off they creep. These strange Ponies live around Franzipan Farm, where they love to feast on pumpernickel breadcrumbs, shuffle about in slow motion and play a medley of ice cream van melodies with their snouts! But be careful! Remember they can make you fall . . . ZZZzzzzzz Habitat When they're not shuffling around, Silly Snufflers graze on the pumpernickel breadcrumbs of Franzipan Farm, playing ice cream van melodies with their snouts. Traits Personality Slumbersome, dawdly, musical. Likes Life in the slow lane and lullabies. Dislikes Giant Goobledegoofs and modern jazz. Trivia *Despite being in the Ponies set, Mr. Snoodle's actually resembles an elephant, but has been placed in the Ponies set. **This is because Michael Acton Smith (Mr Moshi) said: 'everyone is different, and that's why Mr. Snoodle has been placed in the Ponies set.' *Mr. Snoodle has his own song, called Mr. Snoodle: Do the Doodle! *According to Sprinkles's biography, some experts believe Silly Snufflers are related to Magical Tinklers. *A prehistoric version of Mr. Snoodle (frozen) can be seen at the baggage claim area in Season 2: Mission 1: A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind. *In The Great Moshling Egg, it is said that he is in love with Mrs. Snoodle. **However, their factual relationship is unknown. *As of March 2014, you can get Mr. Snoodle as soon as you join Moshi Monsters. *Mr. Snoodle shares the same species as Mrs. Snoodle. *Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle are the "hottest couple" according to Ruby Scribblez. **This is mentioned in the "Snoodle VS Snoodle" comic in Issue 38 on Moshi Monsters Magazine * Mr. Snoodle is the only Moshling to have an animation change. ** Because of this, there has been confusion in design. Carte Blanche's plush still used the old design and used that artwork for promotion. ** Mr.Snoodle was the second Moshling whose species has multiple Moshlings in the zoo; the first being Dustbin Beaver who had Zack Binspin as another Moptop Tweenybop. Gallery In-Game New MrSnoodle 1.png New MrSnoodle 15.png New MrSnoodle 4.png New MrSnoodle 6.png New MrSnoodle 7.png New MrSnoodle 8.png New MrSnoodle 10.png New MrSnoodle 13.png New MrSnoodle 14.png Old Animation (In-Game) MrSnoodleLeft.png HQ Snoodle.png MrSnoodleRight.png MrSnoodle1.png MrSnoodle2.png MrSnoodle4.png Mash-Up Cards TC Mr. Snoodle series 1.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 2.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 3.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 4.png Figures Mr Snoodle figure normal.jpg Mr Snoodle figure glitter purple.png Mr Snoodle figure gold.png Mr Snoodle figure ninja.png Mr Snoodle figure pumpkin orange.png Mr Snoodle figure voodoo blue.png Mr Snoodle figure ghost white.png Mr Snoodle figure scream green.png Mr Snoodle figure advent.png Collector card s1 mr. snoodle.png Micro moshi s1 mr snoodle.png Moshi Monsters Movie mr-snoodle-too-cute.png Movie artwork Mr Snoodle alternative.png Mr. Snoodle Big Smile.png Snoodle Duet.png Movie.jpg Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg Frozenmrsnoodle.png Music Videos MV BBBIAWBH search party.png|Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH snoodle drink.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV TIG mr snoodle.png|Trapped in Gummy! MV TIG sad snood.png MV TIG mr snoodle ooh.png Other Mr Snoodle Bio Code.jpg Mrsnoodlecupcake.PNG Moshling Boshling I.png|Letter I of Moshling Boshling JellyChatMoshling5.png Cuddly Mrsnoodle.png Sad Snoodle.png|Sad Mr. Snoodle Activation snoodle.png BAES.png Kerfuffle10.PNG kisses_moshling_puzzle_sn.jpg EllieSnoodleiOSapp.png Mr. Snoodle MR.png S2M1 luggage 3.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action mr snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby Snoodles.png|Baby Mr. Snoodle Mr Snoodle plush vivid.png Mr Snoodle plush ty.png Mr Snoodle plush carte blanche.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ponies Category:Rare Moshlings